The present invention pertains to the reduction of pollutants into the atmosphere by vehicles. Due to increasing government regulations many different approaches have been taken to comply with the same and these include various treatments of both the fuel and the air and their mixture to provide a more complete combustion to reduce the discharge of nitrous oxides, hydrocarbons and other impurities into the atmosphere.
The known devices attempting to effect these changes include the atomization of the gasoline into fine particles, the heating and cooling of the same, the treatment of the exhaust before its discharge and combinations of the same. Any, and all of the above require the addition of components to the vehicle which, in turn, require more expense and care without, in many instances, any significant change in the quality of exhaust discharged.